User talk:W-Frosty/Deck
4 completely unsynergetic bars mashed together yay. Thomas Dutch 23:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) also: strong gimmick. Thomas Dutch 23:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Won't work. Only 1 of each profession and you cant use secondary prof elites. Life Guardian 00:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, sealed deck is starting to look gayer and gayer. 01:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) meh Could you do that? Or would the monk have to change. -- Drah 02:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Someone come fucken Sealed Deck with me. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 03:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I think danny and friends are over 40 consec atm. Life Guardian 03:02, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::there are a ton of monkless teams in just to test sd out. Gringo 03:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::They got to 50 and then got rolled by uP. Life Guardian 03:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) also i think you mean "this days deck". its not weekly its daily. Gringo 03:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :He didn't realize it changed daily. He originally had moved this page to the SD portal and was going to update it every week. I told him it updated daily and he didn't want to update it every day. Life Guardian 03:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::ye that would take fucking forever. anet should honeslty do it for us, or make a character in codex that just has them all listed like this, because its a bitch going to every profession and finding the elites. Gringo 03:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 04:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Does this version of sealed deck allow teams to run multiple version of 1 skill (ala 3 spirit rifts above) --Frosty 10:38, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::yea, we ran 4x rip yesterday :> Thomas Dutch 10:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) If this deck had shove, it would have been perfect! (and shadow walk ofc) --Frosty 13:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Saint if you're talking about ANet should show the skills, if you go on official wiki and codex arena, it shows you the list of skills for the day. --Crow 14:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's also pointed out at the Codex Arena Portal :> --Frosty 14:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sry To kill your ideas again, but you can't have more than one of the same profession. Life Guardian 16:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :*same primary profession. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Why run RoF when you have Glimmer? Waste of attribs to have something that negates like 30-40 and heals it when you glimmer to pew pew on recharge. 05:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::You need more redbar than just Glimmer, use it in the 1 second downtime! --Frosty 05:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::na rof is bad. and today we did abuse the reverse hex thing, we ran soul leach and covered it with enduring toxin. no one is running interrupts but us (ppl run rangers with leech as the only interrupt, wtf? complicate + power lock ftw) Gringo 05:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) whats the deal with pets? can you heal them with charm animal or what. Gringo 05:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Nope and it doesn't look like they're going to let us use comfort animal :< Fiendly Fire 16:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Your build So much hawter then mine :> Thomas Dutch 14:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Okay you win :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :? theres only 1 of each primary proffession in these builds, and i gotta say, there better than i can do frosty. keep posting builds everyday for me to copy and pwn with :)Bluetapeboy 22:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :: Such a brave dervish :> [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Dshot dem sigs! --Frosty 21:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thx for supporting my lazy gene, it shall live on for generations 23:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Your monk is amazing redbar. Especially if I don't use many condi's ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Mesmer Healer? Wow, that's... different. 17:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :The monk elites were pretty shit, so there was no need for a monk primary really, and quick recharging Words of Comfort is pretty good. --Frosty 17:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::blight is good. Gringo 17:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::ohshi I didn't see blight :<, meh spam teh healing ribbons. --Frosty 17:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::also rit healers aint bad, we did 50 with a rt/p (rit heals with spear for spiking) + mo/me (web disruption + drain delusions on monk). Gringo 17:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::pewpew, did everyone run paragons cause no Ijafw means lol blind. --Frosty 18:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::only team ive lost to all day was a team without a para (ele necro derv), whihc is wierd. Gringo 18:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::How wasn't the derv perma blindededed :< --Frosty 19:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::i asked the same thing, apparantly my ele never got his attune up, and my apply poison was constantly down, so half our blind + pressure was gone, then just hexes overhwlemed us. i didn't expect to lose didn't think we should have but they were on 37 wins so eh. Gringo 19:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Blind shield + clarity + whatever that prot condireducer was called. Save a character slot! :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Sway Ha, looks nice, but your healer has no elite (is it a Rt/Mo or a Mo/Rt btw?). And how well does Veil work with NR? 20:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Rt/Mo, and there is no point in having an elite if they suck. Just use veil as a normal hex removal and only use it to pre-veil at the beggining of the match. --Frosty 23:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::On the other hand, Draw is not exactly an excellent skill. Perhaps Mo/Rt with ER? I actually tried multiple variants of this today and NR/Tranq certainly had an effect in many matches, but the lack of hex removal was a bit of a problem. Ofc, I was the Rit so that won't have helped, but hexways and other stuff certainly seemed more popular. 23:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC)